parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Collector
| language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Scott Gurney Deirdre Gurney Rick Sassone Rick Telles | producer = | associate_producer = Alex LoCastro Stephaine Stomel | co-excutive_producer = Myles Reiff | editor = Megan Carson Mimi Snow Carey Williams | location = United States | cinematography = David Lane | camera = | runtime = 45 minutes | company = Gurney Productions | distributor = | channel = Syfy | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | status = Airing | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://www.syfy.com/hauntedcollector/ | production_website = http://www.gurneyproductions.com/content/haunted-collector }} Haunted Collector is an American television reality series which airs weekly on the Syfy cable television channel. The series features a team of paranormal investigators led by famed demonologist, John Zaffis, who investigate alleged haunted locations with the hopes of identifying and removing any on-site artifacts or trigger objects that may be the source of the supposed paranormal or poltergeist activity. An artifact itself may either be of a paranormal nature such as a religious object once used in occult rituals or a non-paranormal nature such as an antique innocently purchased at an estate sale. Once an artifact is deemed to be a possible source of paranormal activity, it is removed from the premises in hopes that the activity in the location being investigated will largely subside or cease altogether; the artifact is then housed in John Zaffis' paranormal museum along with other purportedly haunted objects. The production of the second season started in December 2011. Cast and crew * John Zaffis: team leader, owner of Zaffis Paranormal Museum located in Stratford, Connecticut * Chris Zaffis: paranormal investigator * Aimee Zaffis: historical researcher * Brian Cano: equipment technician * Beth Ezzo: lead investigator/sensitive (Season 1) * Jason Gates: historial researcher/investigator (Season 2-Present) * Jesslyn Brown: Investigator (Season 2-Present) Investigation procedure * Client tour: John and Aimee walk-through with the client through their home finding possible haunted items. * Phase 1 - daytime sweep: Brian and Chris sets up the equipment and goes through home doing EMF sweeps. * Historical research: Aimee goes to the local library to dig up any historical information on the location. * Phase 2 - nighttime investigation: The whole team (minus Aimee) investigates entire location at night using night vision. * Item research: John brings the item he believes is haunted to an expert depending on what type of item it is and finds out more information about it. * Final client meeting: John and Beth tell the client about the findings on their investigation and asks if they would like the haunted item removed. * Placing haunted item in paranormal museum: John removes the haunted item and stores it in his "paranormal museum" in the basement of his house. * Client follow-up (not aired): A voice-over of John tells the viewers about how the client is doing without the haunted item in their possession after a few weeks or months. Series overview * Season 1 Season 2 See also *Ghost hunting *List of reportedly haunted locations in the world *List of reportedly haunted locations in the United States *Paranormal television References * * http://www.HauntedCollector.com External links * * * Category:Syfy original programs Category:Paranormal television Category:Documentary television series Category:Ghosts in popular culture fi:Aavejahti